Date With Destiny
by ColHogan
Summary: A one-shot. Based on Operation Tiger, Season 6. What was going through Tiger's mind during her train ride to Berlin before Hogan and his men stopped the train and saved her? ***Nominated for PBA for Best Snapshot in 2012***


**A/N: I do not own Hogan's Heroes or any of it's characters, but do the DVDs and enjoy watching them. This popped into my mind while watching Operation Tiger, Season 6. And despite having two stories going already, I couldn't resist posting this one-shot. Please read and review.**

**Date With Destiny**

The train sped along the tracks as she fiddled with the handcuffs tightly encircling her slender wrists; the cuffs on the opposite ends of each chain encircling the wrist of a Gestapo agent, one seated on each side of her. She sighed in resignation as the train carried her to her final date with destiny; a date with her executioner.

But unlike other times, this time there was to be no reprieve, no hope of rescue. In fact, no nothing. Life as she knew it was over. In fact, her life, period, was over, or soon would be anyway. She leaned the back of her head against the back of the seat allowing a small smile only she would know the reason for as she recalled the memories in her fleeting hours.

Never again would she feel his strong arms around her, holding her tightly while reassuring her everything would be all right, running his hands through her reddish-gold hair, touching her face and body with those hands of his.

The train continued it's forward journey. She closed her eyes. Never again would she feel his lips pressed against hers and how good they felt; the feel of his strong body pressed against hers in anticipation, and that growing excitement between them by what was to come after days, weeks, even months of separation, and how his strong body made her feel and how it melted into hers so perfectly when they gave in to that physical release they had both needed and wanted so desperately. Never again would she feel him inside her and how he made her body react when he was. If someone had asked her, feeling good would be a gross understatement of how she felt; of how he made her feel.

The sound of the train whistle momentarily made her open her eyes and glance at the guard on each side of her. She wondered if either of them ever felt what he made her feel? The love, the passion, the excitement. But she didn't want to waste her waning hours thinking about them. She closed her eyes and returned to thoughts of him.

During that brief interruption, the train seemed to have speeded up; or was that simply her imagination playing tricks on her as she headed towards her date with destiny. But she was wasting precious time; precious time she could spend with him, at least in her mind. Never again would she be able to stare into those beautiful brown eyes of his and see the love he felt for her shining in them like a brightly burning candle. How his eyes were like a lifeline beckoning her to his shore as she was drowning in the sea called war. Right now her body physically ached for his touch; to feel those hands of his.

The train continued its unimpeded journey to the death she knew awaited her once its destination was reached. Days of torture, of pain, of tears and of regret before a bullet to her head came at the end mercifully ending everything; everything but her memories of him. She promised herself she would keep his secret and take it to her grave. She loved the great Papa Bear too much to ever expose and subject him to what awaited her at the end of her train ride to Berlin. She would keep him as safe as he always kept her, and would with her dying breath keep him from having a similar train ride and a date with destiny. A date with torture, pain, possible tears and regret ending with a bullet to the head.

Hearing the train whistle again told her she was closer to her journey's end. She thought of her love for, and of being loved by him, reveling in those precious few stolen moments together. Remembering those moments would give her solace through her final moments of life as to her, the train now seemed to be barreling forward almost as if it knew it's passenger had a date with destiny and didn't want her to be late. She swallowed hard. She would miss him, everything about him, but she had her memories and they would have to suffice and get her through what was to come. _Mon amour, _she thought to herself. _We will be together until the end. Even if you are not physically with me._

She had a date with destiny, with the executioner's bullet, with death. But there was one thing Tiger knew in her heart. Despite what awaited her in Berlin, the love she felt for Papa Bear would transcend even death.

**The End**


End file.
